


The two life codes

by The_dyslexic_owl



Category: Call of Duty, modern warfare
Genre: M/M, Porn, Teasing, enough teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dyslexic_owl/pseuds/The_dyslexic_owl
Summary: Ghost has two codes he lives by. The first is to do what he wants, because life's too short and shitty. The second is don’t care about people more then you have too. One of these codes is going to break.





	The two life codes

**Author's Note:**

> -> This is around the time Price was “dead.”  
> -> Thanks to spklvr for spellcheck.  
> -> Comments / kudos inspires me to write more.

After Ghost’s family was murdered, he himself tortured, betrayed, and buried alive, he’d learned two things. The first was to do what he wanted; eat, drink, fuck, sleep, whatever. Because life is short and shitty. The second, don’t care about people more than you have too. They’ll eventually die, and with his history, they’ll die bloody. Some would argue that it’s a grim way to live your life. Simon “Ghost” Riley didn’t care about those people. 

 

The only two people he’d come to somewhat care about in the last couple of years were the late Captain Price who gave him a second chance with Task Force 141, where he rose to the rank of a Lieutenant -  _ Rest in peace old man - _ and his current captain John "Soap" MacTavish. The rookie who turned captain due to his noteworthy skills, that had even Ghost impressed.  

 

Their task force was one of the best in the country, and that came with some benefits, like their own sauna, swimming pool and a little warm whirlpool for relaxing. Normally Ghost would take a few laps in the swimming pool to get his workout in before sitting down to relax it the whirlpool, but today’s mission had made him sore and in need of some relaxation. The hot water swept away any worries he had. 

 

The room was quiet; the only noise was the bubbles and the soft hum of the whirlpool engine. Then the door creaked opened and his captain walked in, ready for a relaxing bubble bath. The whirlpool had room for around five men, so Ghost didn’t sweat it. 

 

“Hah, I see I’m not the only one who needed to unwind from today’s mission,” Soap said as he walked over. “Got room for me there, mate?” 

 

“Ai captain,” 

 

Soap sighed as he sat down in the whirlpool, then leaned backwards and let out a little quiet moan as he relaxed completely. The hot water seemed to take off a few years in his captain. Ghost was grateful for the bubbles, hiding his steadily growing cock. His captain probably didn’t know how much he affected his fellow “mate” when he bent back with his muscular chest at display, and his neck an open invitation for a kiss; those strong arms just leaning on each side of the edge.  _ Fuck.  _ Or maybe that bastard did know.  

 

“Ah, I really needed this,” Soap commented as he looked up at his comrade. “Good job out there today.” 

 

“Just followed your orders,” Ghost mumbled.  _ I won’t mind following those muscles a little further down beneath the bubbles _ . He immediately felt guilty for thinking that about his boss. Dude was just laying there chilling, probably unaware on how Ghost would like nothing else than to fuck his brains out. 

 

“Still, won’t be able to do this without you.” Soap gave him a soft smile. “You’ve trained Roach well too. He’s doing great thanks to you, you know,” he said, rolling one shoulder. Soap always got sore in his left shoulder, something Ghost had picked up a while ago. 

 

“Can’t take any credit. The kid put in the work himself and seems to be a natural talent,” Ghost replied. That was mostly true. Ghost had given him a few instructions and tricks, but the kid was doing great on his own. 

 

“You’re too modest,” Soap laughed. 

 

“Your shoulder’s acting up again?” It was more of a statement than a question.

 

“Yeah, old injury,” Soap replied. 

 

“Would you like me to rub it?” Ghost asked. He’d done this a few times before. With not that pure motives, unbeknownst to his captain. 

 

“That would be great,” Soap said and turned his back to Ghost. “Whatever you do, it seems to help for a while.” 

 

Ghost moved closer to his captain and started rubbing his shoulder. Soap growled and moaned as his fingers worked on those notes on his shoulder and back. His hands had reached below the water surface. Clearly heading where hands should not, Soap was enjoying himself too much to notice or care. 

 

Ghost imagined sliding his hands to the front; breach the swim trunks and stroke his captain while kissing his muscular neck. It wasn’t hard to imagine what sounds would come from his captain as he already made some sweet delicious sounds. 

 

The door suddenly slammed open and Roach came in walking like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

 

“Hi guys! Crazy day today, right!” Roach said as he approached. Ghost’s hands went back up to his shoulders. 

 

“Ah” Roach moaned as he sat down in the water. Unbeknownst to Roach, his lieutenant started planning a very hard work-out routine for him. As payback for the interruption. 

 

Ghost kept rubbing Soap’s sore shoulder, hoping Roach would feel uncomfortable and leave. But his dear captain kept smalltalk with Roach, and he seemed more aware of his noises. The fun was gone and Ghost returned to his previous position. 

 

“Thanks mate,” Soap said. 

 

Ghost didn't reply. He just focused on getting his cock to calm down. It went irritatingly slow as Soap’s voice was one of his major turn ons. He was eagerly chatting with the newbie, and Ghost had to go to some dark places to calm his member. 

 

After about thirty minutes Ghost decided he’d had enough and got up.

 

“Leaving already?” Roach asked. 

 

“Ghost isn’t one for conversations,” Soap laughed. “Poor man probably thought he could relax here all by himself. Then we interrupt him.” He looked up at him. “Sorry mate.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ghost mumbled as he walked back to the lockers. 

 

“Even when he’s relaxed he's still kind of scary,” he heard Roach whisper to his captain. He didn’t mind the comment, as long as Soap didn’t agree with it. Who was Soap to judge anyway? He had his own scar over his eye. He knew it ultimately didn’t matter whether he was scared or not. Ghost’s cold personality and hard demeanor kept most away. Just the way he liked it. 

 

Second code:  _ don’t care about others more than you have to _ . He’d circled around that code with Soap by thinking it’s only sexual; that he was only attracted to his captain because of the potential for good sex. And his captain’s hunky body and deep husky voice. 

 

He also knew it was bullshit. He cared more for the captain than he would let on or admit to himself. 

  
  


  
  


The sun had just started to rise, but Ghost was already training in the gym. He preferred waking up early before everyone else. It was quiet and peaceful. He had a black bandana covering the lower part of his face instead of his usual mask. Standard uniform sleeveless shirt and sweatpants. He had been hitting the punching bag for a few minutes; enough to work up a sweat. He stopped to grab his water bottle. That’s when he his dear old captain walked through the doors. 

 

“Early bird as always,” Soap remarked. Ghost just smiled. “How about you get some real practice, eh mate? That bag isn’t a worthy opponent for you.” 

 

“You’re volunteering?” Ghost asked. 

 

Soap grabbed two jab pads and strapped them to his hands. 

 

“Show me what you got,” Soap challenged. 

 

Ghost smiled, and pulled up his bandana and strapped his gloves back on. He gave all he had and then some, Soap could take it. He hit the pads as his captain maneuvered them. 

 

“Upper Arm! Down! Kick!” Soap would command. When Ghost finally let his arms down to breathe, Soap gave him a little laugh. “That’s quite the stamina you got there, mate.” He grabbed Ghost’s water bottle and pulled down Ghost’s bandana. “There aren't anyone in here you need to scare,” he said with a smile and put the water bottle towards Ghost’s lips. “Drink up, mate.” 

 

Ghost happily accepted. Soap let the water stream slowly, giving Ghost enough time to drink and breathe. His captain's eyes seemed to focus on his throat, watching him swallow the water. _ It’s just my imagination, _ Ghost thought. 

 

“So do you want to go another round or shall we change things up?” Soap asked.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Ghost asked as he took off his gloves.

 

“Some hand to hand combat,” Soap shrugged. “I’m getting rusty.” 

 

“It would be an honor, Sir,” Ghost mocked. 

 

More people started arriving at the gym, but none seemed to care about them. People casually worked out in the background. It was way too early still for most to interact with others. 

 

“Fuck!” His captain growled as he hit the floor once again. Ghost laughed as he held his captain down on the floor one knee on his back and one hand twisted in the air behind him. 

 

“Giving up, sir?” Ghost taunted. 

 

“Yes,” Soap said. In his captain’s defence, Soap had taken Ghost down a few times, but in comparison to all the times Ghost had won they might as well not count. He helped his captain back up. “I need a break,” Soap mumbled. 

 

Ghost chuckled as he turned his back to him. He had just grabbed his water bottle off the ground, when he felt his captain's arms around him. Soap tried to knock him backwards and down to the ground, but Ghost really wasn't having any of it. He got up underneath his captain and threw him over his shoulder, freeing himself. Then sat down on his chest, effectively immobilizing his captain. 

 

“That's dirty, sir,” Ghost said. 

 

“Had to try,” Soap said. What followed was a few awkward seconds where they both gasped for air. His captain seemed a bit uncomfortable as his face was only a few inches away from Ghost’s groin. “Mind moving mate?” he asked gently. 

 

“No,” Ghosts voice was darker than normal. He looked his captain in the eyes as he said it. Then he opened his water bottle very slowly, lifted it towards his mouth and started drinking it. He could feel his captain shift a little underneath him, but Ghost didn't care. He took his time with the water, one slow swallow after another until the bottle was empty. He gasped and looked down at his captain, expecting to find an irritated man. Instead he saw his captain looking at him with lusty eyes.

 

“You sure are thirsty,” Soap commented. His voice was husky. 

 

_ Fuck. _ Ghost could feel himself getting hard. The captain’s warm breath on his crotch, his husky voice. Then his captain surprised him by lifting up his back and legs. Making Ghost’s crotch slide the few inches they had between them into his captain's face. 

 

“What!” Ghost gasped in shock. It took him a few seconds to get off him and crawl forward and away from his captain. Now with an obvious boner, he stood on all four trying to get it down. 

 

Soap was quickly on top of him, one hand around his neck in a choke hold and he used the other to hold Ghost’s right arm down. He didn't actually choke him, but Ghost was trapped nonetheless. 

 

“Fuck,” Ghost mumbled.

 

“Hmm?” Soap growled in his ear. “Won't that be a little inappropriate?” Soap started rubbing his hips on Ghost’s ass. Discreet enough that people around who didn't pay any attention wouldn’t think other than that Ghost was struggling underneath him to get loose.

 

Ghost was now fully hard. Uncomfortably hard, the friction of his member rubbing against the floor and his captain’s member rubbing his ass. As that wasn’t enough, he then felt wet lips on his ear, and he couldn't help but let out a little whine. 

 

“Sir, please!” Ghost begged.

 

“That's a nice shade of red on your face,” Soap’s husky voice said. Then he let go of Ghost’s hand and let it slide underneath to Ghost’s stomach, and it kept traveling down to his cock, his warm hand cupping it through his pants. “Thirsty indeed,” Soap chuckled. 

 

“Hi guys!” Roach waved at them from afar. 

 

Soap let go of Ghost, stood up and greeted the rookie. Ghost just lied there on the floor. 

 

“Sir. Are you okay?” Roach asked Ghost. 

 

“Fuck off!” Ghost growled in the most intimidating voice he could muster. He could almost hear how hard it made Roach flinch. 

 

“Don't worry about him mate,” Soap said. “He's just pissed he lost. Why don't you head to the ring and get ready?” Soap turned around to his lieutenant. “Sorry mate. I promised to train him in the ring. You don't mind right?” Soap asked with a grin on his face.

 

“Oh fuck off!” Ghost growled. Less threatening and more irritated. 

  
  


  
  


Ghost might have fired off a few too many rounds during practice. He already held the record for best time in the box as they called it. It was a house they'd built in the middle of a warehouse and was used for practice as well as assignments. It had cameras and a timer. 

 

“Again!” Ghost called out to the monitor. 

 

“You sure? The last rounds were fantastic. You don't need any more practice.” The man called over the monitors. 

 

“I'm sure,” Ghost growled back. Just then he saw Soap walking into the storage unit. He could feel a blush coming. It had just been a few hours ago that they'd rolled on the floor. The humility of the entire situation -  _ Is he just fucking with me? -  _ Regardless, he now felt the need to show off even more. So Soap would get some respect for him again. 

 

He breached the door, shot the targets as they popped up, threw flash bangs, granades and fired like crazy. He ran through the entire house and ended up getting a new record. 

 

“And time,” the man behind the monitors said. “Woah! New record!” 

 

“Impressive,” Soap said as Ghost walked towards him. “I'm glad you're on our side,” he laughed. 

 

“Something you need, sir?” Ghost asked. 

 

“Your A game for our mission tonight,” Soap replied. 

 

“Ai, Sir!” Ghost said as he walked out from the warehouse. To his annoyance Soap followed him out. 

 

“Avoiding me?” Soap teased as they walked alongside a line of warehouses and a line of parked cars. 

 

“Then I would be doing a bad job at it,” Ghost growled. 

 

“You’re not still mad, mate? You’re a poor loser,” Soap teased. 

 

“Oh listen to our brave captain. Gets one win and it goes to his head,” Ghost mocked. 

 

Soap suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him in between two parked humvees. He pushed Ghost against the car and leaned close to him.An inch was all that separated them as Soap leaned against his lieutenant’s ear.  

 

“Actually, it went somewhere else entirely,” Soap growled in his ear. Heat flushed back into Ghost’s face, thankful for the mask and sunglasses to hide it. 

 

“What’s with this sudden interest in me?” Ghost asked. His captain had never shown any obvious sign of affection or lust towards him. And whatever he had shown in the past, Simon had chopped into innocence or ignorance. 

 

“What’s with your persistent interest in me?” Soap asked. “Always checking me out.” Soap looked him in the eyes. “What? You thought I didn’t notice because of the sunglasses?” he said with a little smirk. “You think I don’t notice how far down your hands went yesterday? It was quite the surprise. Never thought you would actually make a move like that.” 

 

“So what’s with the interest in you, you ask,” Soap said in a husky voice that sent lust down his lieutenant’s body. And then he closed the little gap that was between them, pressing Ghost against the car. “It’s a direct response to your continuous flirting,” Soap said. His left hand traveled down the side of Ghost’s torso and behind him to grab a hold of his ass, squeezing it. 

 

Ghost had had enough teasing. He’d waited so long for Soap to take interest in him. Now that he definitely had shown it, he wasn’t going to waste it. He took off his sunglasses and pulled his mask off his face. He grabbed his captain's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Soap seemed to like this new direct approach and kissed him back. 

 

For a moment they both stood there rubbing their bodies against each other, sharing a hot and heavy kiss as their hands explored each others bodies. They could hear someone approaching. A talkative bunch. They quickly separated from each other, both looking at each other with lust and longing for more. Simon pulled his mask back down, and Soap corrected his shirt that Ghost had pulled out of his pants for better access to his abs. 

 

They walked back out on the open road and walked past the young crowd that didn’t seem to mind them.

 

“So do you want to take this to mine or your place?” Ghost asked. 

 

Soap checked his watch, “Sorry, can’t. But I’ll take a raincheck on that,” he said and gave Ghost a good wink as he walked away from him. 

 

“Sure,” Ghost replied as he watched his captain walk away. He stood there for a moment, reflecting on what just happened, and the many things that could happen. Just then a thought reminded him of the hard work out he’d promised himself Roach would get for the interruption the night before. 

 

Simon smiled to himself as he started looking for his fellow comrade. 


End file.
